Winx Club - Episode 315
|pe = Fury! |ne = From the Ashes}} The Island of Dragons is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Timmy invents an emotional sensor to trace Tecna's location, while Bloom faces her toughest battles yet in Pyros. With the help of a little dragon named Buddy, Bloom regains peace and self-confidence while building her strength. Plot After Faragonda sends Bloom to Pyros - the Island of Dragons. The Winx are extremely worried and cannot sleep. They try to look into the positive side with success. Bloom arrives in Pyros. She hears the voices of dragons and her heart starts to beat very fast. Bloom suddenly was in face to face with a dragon. The dragon sends Bloom flying and as it rushes to attack her, Bloom quickly attacks it instead. She faces even more dragons, and gets knocked into a lake. She gets chased by one, and falls into a pit. At Red Fountain, Timmy figures out a way to find Tecna. The others gets worried about Timmy, but Timmy says that he is fine. Sky decides to help him with his satellite device. Meanwhile, Valtor gets angry that he cannot morph. Stormy finds his worry unnecessary, but Valtor says that if he is unable to morph, he cannot conquer the Magic Dimension because it allows for infiltration. Icy volunteers to help Valtor, but ignoring her, Valtor continues to complain. Darcy says it is because he is tired, and that he should conquer another world. Valtor says that is a great idea, and Icy gets jealous. Valtor goes to the realm of Ohm, And Darcy and Icy begin to argue. Whereas Stormy points out that they just want his attention. They return that comment back to her which causes Stormy to get defensive, saying that she completely over Valtor. Her two sisters however, do not believe her. In Pyros, Bloom is lying unconscious. In her dreams, she communicates with Daphne. Daphne tells Bloom to find her dragon, and Bloom wakes up. Facing her was a green little dragon. Bloom scares it away by screaming. Then, she goes near the dragon and asks it's name. The dragon says he is Buddy and he and Bloom have a little conversation. In Red Fountain, Timmy and Sky works on the Satellite device. It does not work, but Sky encourages him to continue, and tells Timmy to describe Tecna's nature, but he is not able express it clearly. Sky decides to call someone. In Pyros, Buddy and Bloom decides to go to Fire Mountain, Buddy's home as the little dragon got separated from his parents and was too frighten to return to them. Valtor arrives at Ohm and destroys their source of magic, stealing the planet's power. Weird things begin to happen in the realm. It seems Sky had called the Winx to help Timmy. By expressing his feelings completely, they get a signal. In Pyros, Buddy says that to beat a dragon, Bloom has to be a dragon. He shows Bloom how to be one. Valtor reappears in Cloud Tower where the Trix were lazing around. He gives Icy and Stormy ridiculous gifts, but gives Darcy a magic bracelet. Valtor was able to figure out how to morph. In Pyros, Bloom and Buddy arrives on fire mountain. They see the mountain dragon, and wake it up. Bloom manages to scare it off and save Buddy. At Red Fountain, the group is not able make it work and find Tecna. They leave, but Timmy stays. He sees flashbacks about her and falls asleep, just as Tecna gives a signal and speaks. On Fire Mountain, Bloom realizes Buddy is her dragon. A dragon appears behind Bloom and attacks her. Major Events *Bloom arrives on Pyros. *Timmy begins to search for Tecna. *Bloom meets Buddy. *Stormy claims to be over her crush on Valtor. Debuts *Buddy *Fire Mountain *Thorn Bush Berries Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna (flashbacks) **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Riven **Timmy **Brandon *Enemies **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Dragons **Buddy *Nymphs **Daphne *Various Realm of Ohm citizens Spells used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *Never Be Alone *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Never Be Alone *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *The Nickelodeon title is likely a reference to the video game series Dragon Quest. Mistakes *After Stella enters Flora's room, the camera pans to the room's window, outside, the lights turn on. But when the camera returns back to Flora's room, it is still dark. *Aisha is sitting on the desk while she helps Timmy express his feelings for Tecna. After she asks her question and Timmy begins to answer, she disappears. *After Valtor gives Stormy and Icy their gifts, Icy's shoes are light blue, but after Valtor gives Darcy her bracelet, Icy's shoes matches the clothing's color. *Valtor's gloves going missing a few times. *When Bloom first materializes on Pyros, her wings are much farther apart than normal. Valtor without robe.png|Valtor's gloves is missing. WCEp315Mistake(1).png|Aisha is there. WCEp315Mistake(2).png|Aisha is suddenly gone. ~Icy Accuses In Robes~.jpg|Icy's shoes are not matching. WCEp315Mistake(3).png|Icy's shoes are now matching. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes